The latch bolt of a door lock serves to latch the door automatically when the door is closed and to hold the door in the closed position. The latch bolt can be retracted into the lock from its normal position against spring pressure in order to release the door. This retraction of the latch bolt can be caused by a button-actuated hub and/or by a key-operated element, e.g. a lock cylinder, via appropriate mechanical elements. Such a latch bolt does not have an anti-burglary function, such as, e.g., as is exerted by a key-operated bolt of the lock. On the one hand, the amount of its projection into the strike plate on the door or window frame is too little for this, on the other hand a latch bolt easily can be pushed back into the lock against the spring force from outside by means of a suitable instrument, which for example acts on the inclined surface of the latch bolt.